


The baby is 2 (precious)

by CynicDreamer



Series: The baby is 2 (series) [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Semi-Public Sex, Shout-outs, Trans Character, Trans Dande | Leon, Vaginal Sex, but you know that if you saw the tags, contains trans pregnancy, proceed with caution if upsetting, to Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicDreamer/pseuds/CynicDreamer
Summary: Leon smirked, letting Raihan’s large hands warp around his pregnant waist.“And so, the dragon has return to his dungeon to take care of his nest.”Basically, a semxy fic where Leon and Raihan bone while Leon is heavily pregnant.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: The baby is 2 (series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	The baby is 2 (precious)

**Author's Note:**

> Skip the first two headers if you only want the porn stuff. The first part was mainly self-indulgent test to myself of writing an oc. He’s mostly a side character and he won’t have much bigger roles after this. 
> 
> Music reference  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXt1rbs-ttM

“I can’t do this!”

Gloria gulped. Leon was 6 months pregnant and the hormonal mood swings are not making things any easier. Even though Leon insisted that he should do this as the new chairman. And so, he shall hold the exhibition match.

“Come on Lee! You’ll only be there for a few minutes. You can disappear after that.”

“They're all gonna laugh at me!”

“No, they won’t. They still love you, different or not. Besides, they can’t see you from so far away-“

“Look at me! I’m fat! And everyone would see it!” Oh boy, Leon isn’t listening to her. “I just want to go home and snuggle with Raihan...”

Gloria was lost of what to do when she saw tears rolling down Leon’s face.

“Don’t worry I have just the thing sir.” An unfamiliar voice calls out, “I got mister Raihan on the line.”

Leon snatches the phone away from the man, captivated by the figure on the screen.

“Hey love, you still alive there?” Leon’s face lifted while Raihan just smiled and adjust the Goomy has was carrying. “Don’t worry, I’ll be on my way soon. Just gotta settle the hatchlings down and then I’m out.”

The pair left the couple to the own devices (literary), and head back towards the inner stadium.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before. I’m Gloria Schilly.”

Gloria extends her hand which the man takes it and shakes her hand.

“Toby Mccloud. I’m chairman Leon’s new secretary. I just joined 2 weeks ago.”

The name sounded familiar with Gloria. She processed the Unovan accent that he gave of and then it clicked.

“Mccloud? As in the Toby Fox Mccloud?!” The man nodded, “For real? Oh my gosh! I’m a huge fan of ‘Undertale, the mystery dungeon’! It’s a huge honor to meet you!”

“Thank you! It’s nice to know that folks from other regions enjoy my work as well. Though I must say I’m surprised that you recognized me. I don’t normally show my face in cameras.”

“Well how could I not! You're like a living internet legend like Raihan! Is it true that you change personalities depending on which Pokémon you bring out?”

“It’s more like catering to my Pokémon’s personality so that they’ll feel more comfortable listening to me.”

“Cool. But why you’re here in Galar being Leon’s secretary? You’re like famous back in Unova and you won like, at least three league championships.”

“Two league championship actually.”

“You fought the legendary champion Red and won!”

“In Smash Bros, not in an actual Pokémon battle. Besides, I didn’t compete in the Indigo league. Only the ones in Unova and Alola. And I meet Red there but that’s about it. Plus, I’ve retired from Pokémon battling.”

“Ok. Then why are you in Galar?”

“I came to Galar to hopefully get inspiration for my new music piece. But my belongings got stolen and I needed money badly if I were to return to Unova. Being Leon’s secretary was just one of the jobs I applied here out of desperation. But more so because this is a high paying job and I don’t need secretary experience, so I thought why not. And I honestly don’t intend to stick around for long, but I’ll still get paid. I didn’t think I would actually get it, but lo and behold, I got the job despite there being thousands of other applicants. Till this day, I still don’t know why Mr Leon would even think of hiring me but I’m glad he did. Mr Leon is a wonderful boss, he was so patient with me even though I kept screwing up. I feel bad every time I do.”

“Well Leon has always been an enigma when it comes to people. But I think he’s confident in his choice of choosing you. I mean, look at me.” Gloria gestures at herself, “I’m not as flashy as Leon or hot like Raihan, I’m like really average. I didn’t think I would make it this far either. But he looked at me and decided I was worth sponsoring and now here I am. Living the dream of being champion!”

The pair glanced towards Leon who was rubbing his pregnant belly. He’s in a much better mood thanks to Raihan. They don’t seem to be warping up their video call soon even when the other staff members were pushing everyone to hurry up. Gloria told them to settle down and they didn’t argue with their new champion. Leon did so much good for everyone around him. It’s about time that he receives the same.

* * *

_"Welcome, one and all!"_

_"Welcome to the wonderful world of Pokémon!"_

Leon stood proud in the middle of the stadium, his face appearing on screens everywhere in Galar. Any sign of panic before seemly gone. Despite the anxiety he feels in his gut showcasing his pregnant belly to the whole world. The maternity wool wrap coat courtesy of Melony for letting him borrow it, is at least stylish enough to look at.

_"Our beloved Galar region is a wonderful place, with thriving nature, beautiful cities, and many Pokémon with which we share our lives!"_

_"As you know, our society is able to thrive, thanks to help from these mysterious creatures that we call Pokémon."_

_He released a Wooloo from its pokéball._

_"Yes, Pokémon are all around us—in the sea, in the sky, and even with us in our towns!"_

_"And those of us who choose to raise and train Pokémon to do battle and compete, we call Pokémon Trainers!"_

_"Oh! But I’m getting carried away. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Leon, and it is a pleasure to be here."_

_"Now turn your gaze to the Galar region’s greatest Pokémon Trainer, your new Champion...Gloria!"_

The crowd turn their attention to the smoke effects emerging from the field. With Gloria striking a pose like she’s wielding a sword and shield. The crowd cheers as she appears along with Eternatus.

Leon flinched at Eternatus’s appearance. Instinctively clutching his belly. But relaxed when Eternatus purred as Gloria rubbed its chin. Never mind, Raihan will be here any minute for the exhibition match. He’ll tuck away in the safety of his arms after the match and that’s all that matters. Leon snapped back into reality. He cleared his throat and continued.

_"It’s time for Champion Gloria’s exhibition match!"_

The crowd cheered in anticipation for Raihan to appear at the other side of the field, but nothing happened.

“Uh, there seems to be some difficulties... But don’t worry, we will handle it right away.” Leon took off his headset microphone and glared at Toby. “Where’s Raihan?!”

“About that sir.” Tony replied nervously and pulled out his phone, “Raihan’s Rotom didn’t end the face time call and showed me this...”

The video showed Raihan about to close the door but tripped over a puddle of Goomy goo and slammed his head against a hard surface. His gym trainers tried to wake him up without avail. They concluded that the concussion was so bad that he needed the hospital. The social media apparently made this incident number one trending at the moment.

“Are you kidding me?!” Leon threw a fit, “I have to see if he’s alright!”

“But sir! What about the exhibition match? It’ll take too long to call a replacement in such a short time!”

Crap, Toby was right. But Leon really didn’t want to think about that right now. If only they had another strong trainer at this moment aside from himself.

“Toby. You go and do the exhibition match.”

“Why me?!” Toby exclaimed, “You know I have stage fright! Besides, you’re Galar’s biggest celebrity! It makes way more sense for you to do it!”

“Because! I’m freaking out right now! My husband in the hospital, my legs are killing me and I just wanna go home!”

Leon’s sudden outburst wasn’t loud for the entire stadium to hear but Toby and to a lesser extend Gloria heard it loud enough to make them flinch. Mood swings kicked in again when he started crying.

“Ok! Ok! Shhh... Just relax.” Toby soothe Leon by letting cry on his shoulder. “I’ll go and do the exhibition match; you just rest somewhere ok?”

“Sniff...” Leon calmed down a little, “I want spaghetti and meatballs...”

“If I make it out alive, I’ll make my Papyrus specialty. But before I go out there, I want full access to the sound system.”

Toby walked Leon to the stadium tunnels. Then he alone reluctantly walked to the middle of the field. His appearance on the field was met with jeers by fans hoping for Leon instead. Gloria remained excited though.

“Never thought that I’d see the day I battle the famous Toby F Mccloud.”

“Well at least someone is excited about watching me in battle...” Toby laughed nervously but he appreciated the kind words. Still, he was at loss of what to do next. “So how do we do this? Is this going to appear on your win record?”

“No, it won’t. It’s just a simple 1v1 Pokémon battle.”

“Oh, ok than! That makes things a lot easier!”

He detached his belt with a hand hovering above the Pokéballs.

Toriel? No

Papyrus? Probably not

Sans? It’s probably unfair to give her a bad time in an exhibition match

Well if I had to choose only one, I should give it to the only one who actually likes to battle...

The stadium speakers began to blare a pumping tune. Spear of Justice roars throughout the stadium.

A Gyarados suddenly appears and intimidates not only it’s opponent Eternatus, but also the audience. Her loud war cry synchronized with the music.

“Gahahaha!!!” Toby cackles like a maniac. His meek demeanor suddenly absent, replaced with sudden hamminess. “Feels so good to be back doesn’t it Undyne?!”

Gyarados blew smoke through her nostrils. Pumped that she’s back in action. She glared at Eternatus with an intent for the kill.

“Go Undyne! Tear it apart!!!!!”

* * *

Leon tossed and turned on his bed. He just had the worst day ever. He had multiple breakdowns no thanks to mood swings and was cramping all over. Which proved to be problematic when he held the exhibition match earlier. But worse of all, Raihan didn’t show up when he was supposed to be Gloria’s opponent for the match. Because of Raihan’s sudden accident, Leon had to find a replacement on such a short notice as the other gym leaders were not present then. He felt bad for tossing his new secretary into the fray instead of himself that would usually be the smarter choice, but his heavily pregnant belly made him tired too quickly and thus his secretary became Gloria’s opponent. Still, Toby did put up a good fight during the exhibition match against her.

Leon placed his hands on his protruding stomach. He was 6 months and 1 week along. His hormones were out of whack and he felt moody at everything. The baby had gotten quite restless lately, must have inherited the dragon genes from the other father. He sighed dramatically. He misses Raihan. He intended to find him at the hospital at first, but his legs were hurting for standing all day in front of a live audience today. Plus, Raihan said that he’s fine now and is on his way back home.

And so, Leon is now alone at his penthouse at Wyndon, having to take the rest of the day off. By right he’s supposed to have an important interview, but Toby canceled it. Not that Leon wasn’t relieved, but something tells him that it was more for Toby than himself given that he had to calm his nerves after his match with Gloria. Oh well, Toby may be clumsy when it came to his job in which he jokingly dubbed him the ‘worst secretary ever’, but this is exactly why he picked Toby over the other thousands of applicants. He wasn’t as rigid as Oleana and Leon was grateful for Toby’s willingness to be flexible with schedules without slacking off from them. Being form a foreign region helps too as he didn’t care as much about Leon’s fame and was more interested in his opinions. Thinking about how Rose and Oleana had him overworked left him cranky. In fact, if they were still here, Oleana would have berated him for getting pregnant when he’s supposed to be working. Rose won’t be as harsh as her, but he’ll still give off that disappointed vibe.

Leon sighed. The internet has been lovingly joking about how Leon quickly got as fat as Rose. But he can't help it! If it weren't for the hormones, he would have laughed it off with the joke but right now he just feels cranky. He considered sleeping his frustrations away. Pulling the blankets back over him, Leon attempted to relax into the downy pillows. He barely had his eyes closed before the door opened to reveal Raihan. The nerve! Leon shot up from the pillows with the glare as effective as a Jigglypuff directed at Raihan.

“About time you showed up.” Leon usual politeness gone, replaced with a needy pout.

Raihan laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head, minding the bandages that covered his bruise. “Sorry love. Gotta pick up your second lunch before I return.” He lifted a plastic bag containing a large lunch box. His gaze remained on the pregnant man. Noticing the maternity coat laid carelessly on the floor, replaced with his signature hoodie draping over Leon top with the belly tightening like it was snuggling him. Raihan could have swore he was drooling at the sight but Leon’s pout remained unfazed. “I see that you’ve been making yourself comfortable.”

Leon ignored him. Still moody from today. Raihan laid the plastic bag on the lamp table and crawled up the bed.

“I’m sorry love. I really wanted to be there for you. But it seems that the universe couldn’t handle me having another rival.”

Leon sighed to Raihan’s gentle touches, finally letting his guard down. “It all worked out in the end, thanks to Toby.”

“I’ve brought spaghetti courtesy of Toby. But dang! Never know your secretary had it in him. His Gyarados almost gave Eternatus a run for its money.”

“Well I did hire him partially because of his league victories to make it easier to replace me when I can’t be the final boss of the battle tower. He reminds me of Piers actually. You know, both love music and retired from Pokémon battling. Still a shame though, I’d love to battle him, but he always turns me down. Kinda like Piers.”

“Well speaking of Piers, he went absolutely apeshit online when he learned that the rising Unovian musician Toby Fucking Mccloud is your secretary, but Leon...” Raihan said in a fake menacing voice, “You're not thinking of cheating on me, are you? Am I not good enough of a challenge for you?” He then proceeds to blow a raspberry all over Leon’s neck which left Leon in a giggling mess.

“Hahaha! Alright! I get it!” Leon smiled brightly and nuzzled himself to Raihan’s neck, “You're the only one true rival for me-”

Raihan’s stomach growled suddenly, cutting his words short. Almost forgetting that they have yet to touch their pasta.

“Rai, have you eaten yet?”

“Not yet. Hospital food is awful. But this is meant more for you, Lee.” Raihan hugged Leon closer and brought his hand over to his belly, “I’m sure our hatchling is hungry as well.”

Right on cue, the baby kicked as if agreeing with him. And again, the kicks were restless.

“Alright, alright.” Raihan chuckled, “We got it the first time.”

Leon hummed in agreement, “I’m thankful that Toby prepared us such a large portion of spaghetti. There’s enough for both of us to share.”

“You mean doing like ‘Lady and the Tramp’ Lee?”

"If we don’t have to leave the bed, then yes.”

Raihan rearranged the lamp table as close to them as possible. Raihan then proceeded to open the lunch box, fetching the forks that were already in the plastic bag. Raihan twirls his portion of spaghetti which he then lifted it. But he noticed that Leon hasn’t touch the pasta yet. Raihan gives him a ‘what are you waiting for’ gesture.

“Feed me." Leon commands, Raihan pouted at Leon acting so spoiled. But obeyed because he looks so darn cute right now.

“As you wish your majesty.” He drawled.

Raihan lifted the spaghetti into the waiting male’s mouth, a soft mewl escaping his lips as the tangy sauce flavour burst into his mouth. Raihan was sure that Leon could feel his dick pulse at that moment. They slowly made their way through the pasta dish with at least half of it left. Raihan skewered a large meatball which he noticed Leon eyeing at it in interest.

Smirking, Raihan slowly guides the meatball towards Leon... To only curveball it to his own mouth. Raihan chuckled when Leon made a face as grumpy as a Jigglypuff. On impulse, Leon smooshed his face with Raihan’s. Slips his tongue into gain access to Raihan’s lips. Raihan yelps at the wet feeling on his lips, opening them subconsciously which Leon then took advantage of to slip the meatball into his own mouth. The look on Raihan’s face was so worth it when Leon victoriously chewed the meatball and shallows it, ending it with a shit eating grin. Raihan in revenge kissed Leon again with more vigor before Leon could even register what was happening. Leon mewled into the kiss when Raihan’s tongue pries open Leon’s lips. He could taste the meatball that Leon stole from his mouth.

His hands meanwhile were unzipping his jacket that Leon was wearing then grabs onto his chest with a firm grip, running his thumbs over the nipples, making Leon give a shaky whimper as the jacket fell off Leon’s shoulders.

He fondles the soft flesh, traces the scars that were lined across each pectoral. Then gave one of them a squeeze and watches as clear liquid spills from Leon’s nipple, darkened with pregnancy.

“Babe, your leaking.” He answered absentmindedly, ignoring Leon’s flustered squirming.

“A-And who’s fault is that?”

“You're right. So, let me help you.”

Leon's head flew back as he felt his husband's mouth latch onto the proffered nipple and give a healthy suck. It hurt a bit, his nipples still sensitive but relieving when he felt the first bit flow out. Leaning back against the headboard, Leon lifted his hand up and buried it in Raihan's hair, minding the bandages from the earlier concussion.

In the beginning, Leon felt a little unhappy about the idea of gaining breast milk since he felt that it rendered his breast tissue removal meaningless. But the doctor told him not to worry. He said that the chest size increase will only be temporary during pregnancy and would slowly reduce in size the day he decides to stop chest feeding. Though having Raihan by his side was the biggest contributor with being comfortable with his own body. And if he had to be honest, he secretly enjoys it when Raihan worships his body like it was delicious. He always felt a small kick of satisfaction as Raihan ravishes him.

But he suddenly pulls away from his nipples and smashes their mouths together. Leon opens his mouth to the kiss and Raihan lets the liquid into Leon’s palate. Leon moans as he tastes himself. He tastes a bit sweet, like custard. He continues to chase after the taste even as Raihan pulls away to remove his clothes. Finally letting his underwear fall onto the floor, Leon felt himself salivate at the sight of Raihan’s massive cock. It’s nearly the same height as his pregnant belly! He spreads himself wide, anticipating as Raihan’s member teases the entrance of his pussy while he applies the lube on his cock.

“Rai... Hurry... I need your-”

His breath was knocked straight out of his lungs as Raihan sheathed himself inside with a single bound, a drawn-out cry escaped from his parted lips. No room for resting as the thick shaft shoved in and out, filling him with pleasure.

The room echoes to the sound of skin slapping skin and Leon’s mantra of bliss. Watching Leon’s chest and belly jiggling to the rhythm of Raihan’s trust, Raihan can’t help but stare how good Leon looks right now.

"Shit, Lee…" Raihan grits his teeth and growls through them. "You look so good."

Raihan would never stop being grateful that he was lucky to find the perfect partner for him in Leon. As much as Raihan is aware as is fine with Leon is his own person, dark thoughts still creep through him. Knowing that they’ll never stop loving each other or that no one else can have him but himself. And Raihan wishes he could brag that to the whole world.

He could feel Leon's thighs trembling as Raihan repositions him to face his back against his chest. The new position reached even deeper for Leon. When Leon begins grinding on his cock, quick back and forth motions of his hips, he tips his head back and moans. Raihan grips his waist tight, watches how Leon curves his spine and runs a hand below his belly to between his thighs so he can rub at his clit. Raihan nibbled one of his earlobes, licking the teal ear stud that Leon got to match Raihan’s. The further prove of their love. Slowly Raihan lifted Leon and carried him towards the outdoor balcony. Raihan positioned Leon touching the glass railing but safe enough for him to not fall over.

Leon in instinct wrapped his limbs tighter around Raihan to prevent himself from falling. His glassy eyes gaze through Wyndon’s skylines. Here they are, fucking at his balcony just outside of his bedroom. If anyone such as a flying taxi were to pass through, they would have front row seats of his legs spread out open. Not to mention that he’s also looking down from 25 stories up. The thought of such a danger makes his pussy twitch, letting a moan leave his throat. The feeling of being both horny and scared at once to spice up their evening.

He wonders what Raihan’s intentions were.

“Take a good look Lee.” Raihan grunts, “This might be the last time we fuck in your penthouse. If only all of Galar can see you taking my cock form up here.” Raihan heightened the statement by nudging the other male’s walls. "But they can’t have you, you're mine." A sharper jab flows with his words. "Then we’ll move to our bigger house once it’s finished. It’ll be our castle just for the three of us and our Pokémon. Just imagine finally being able to pound you into the ground in our own back yard," Raihan was breathless, bringing the man above him to cry out in ecstasy.

Leon can feel so much pressure building inside him, pushing him to feeling fuller than he ever had in his whole life. Orgasm building quickly which won’t make him last long.

Leon came with a loud shout. Head tilting and his back arching as Raihan felt his body tense and cum along with him, spilling white hot seed into his womb with some leaking onto the floor. Milk squirts from his chest, leaking down his frame. Some even spilling off the building landing who knows where below. Raihan watches as Leon tries to control his breathing, looking spent as everything leaks out from him. The way his husband clenches around his dick sears a mental image into Raihan's mind that is potentially vivid enough to be jack off material for the rest of eternity. If only he could take a picture of this moment. Raihan got his wish as Rotom flew towards him to notify about the status of their new house. Raihan ignored the text for now and instead asked it to take a picture right now. Rotom happily compiled since it’s a ghost without the understanding of procreate, thus the current scene doesn’t bother it.

* * *

When he woke up, Leon felt pleasantly sore all over. He scanned his surroundings and noticed that he was back in his room, the clothes were cleared off the floor and the food that they were eating together is now gone. He tried to sit up but noticed the feeling of Raihan’s head rested on top of his belly. He looked down at his husband below him, who slowly faced him from noticing movement, smiling sheepishly as Leon pulled himself up to cuddle Raihan’s head.

He pressed a kiss to Raihan’s temple, hugging him comfortably, and Raihan smiled, snuggling his face into Leon’s belly. Leon felt his heart flutter at the sight of it that it made a dull ache rise in his chest.

Leon smirked, letting Raihan’s large hands warp around his pregnant waist.

“And so, the dragon has return to his dungeon to take care of his nest.”

“Hello to you too.” Raihan grins back, “I even returned the princess to his castle.“ He slowly sits up so that he can face Leon, “Though he won’t be staying for long since our new 3-storey detached house back in Hammerlocke is finally ready.”

“Really? That was faster than I expected.” Leon beams but then looks around a little sadly, “Though I’m gonna miss the penthouse. And our above the clouds sex.”

“Yeah. It was so hot. But I’m also glad to never doing it again. My arms ache.”

“And I’m grateful for you carrying me back to the bedroom and cleaning up every time because of my jelly legs.” Leon rest his head on Raihan’s chest and snuggles it, “But I look more forward to starting our news lives where we would spend as a family.”

“Agree. Just imagine our kids running around with the Pokémon in the yard in our own pond or having a barbecue space all to ourselves outdoors. Maybe even when I’m well enough, we could have a snowball fight.”

“Well...” Leon smiled as he pats his belly, “She’ll have dibs then if we were to have other children.”

“I can’t wait to meet her. But at the same time.” Raihan lovingly rubs Leon lagre belly, “I’ll miss your giant belly of love.”

“As much as I love you snuggling our bundle of love in my gut, I much rather not face all that hormonal mood swings again. I can’t wait to see what she’ll look like.”

“I call it. She’ll look like a dragon based of all that vigor she puts in those kicks.” Raihan exclaims. Slapping the bloated belly lightly. Leon didn’t seem to mind.

“Please.” Leon scoffs, “Have you seen my family? Generations after generations, we all have the same hair colour and eyes. Your dragon genes can’t decide if it wants to have neon blue or pink hair.”

“Sure, I look nothing like my dad save for the dragon bits, but mark my words hon, I’m 100% guarantee that she’ll be a dragon like me and my ancestors from the dragon tribe.”

“Wanna bet on it? Winner gets to name the kid!”

“You're on! Dragon eyes and teeth! Fair skin with purple hair!”

“Oh, we’re starting already?” Leon blinks but quickly recovered, “Ok then... Purple hair, dark skin, dragon yellow eyes but with normal teeth.”

“Normal teeth? Really Lee?”

“Your father has normal teeth.”

“That’s because he had to get them filed after repeating biting his own gums as a child.”

“Really? How did you stand it when you outgrow your baby teeth?”

“Had to suck it up to save money.” Leon stared in horror but Raihan reassures him, “Don’t worry love, I won’t let that happen to our kid.”

The baby kicked startling both of them. Raihan cracked a grin.

“Looks like she’s got faith in her old man.”

“I’m sure she does.” Leon cuddles further, “After all, I couldn't have asked for a better father for our kid.”

“Aww thanks Lee. I’m sure she’ll be just as bubbly, heroic and strong as you.” Raihan reached for Leon’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

There was a long pause before Leon finally spoke. "I don't want to fail at this Rai." His voice was soft and a little unnerving to be coming from the naturally confident man in front of him. His eyes filled with insecurities and doubts. "I don't want our kid to be disappointed in me."

"Hey, I'll be right there along with you, making mistakes too. Just remember we'll all be together, and we'll all love each other." He caressed Leon’s cheek, brushing the hair behind his ear, and just like that the doubts melted from his face as he smiled at him. Raihan smiled back at him. He knew Leon would still have insecurities inside him, but every time they appeared, he would be sure to be there and chase them away all over again.

"Love you, Han."

"I love you too beautiful." Their lips met, grazing lightly, almost petal soft, as their fingers remained linked together, feeling the tiny kicks from the baby between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should tell the boys that genetics guessing are an enigma. For all they know, they could get a green skinned baby.
> 
> I am so happy with all this flood load of RaihanxLeon family fics!!! I'll make more as soon as I can
> 
> This is my first fic ever about writing sex and I am honestly never doing it again. It was so hard! (Pun intended) Which is sad since I planned on having at least one more. I don't get how one could write a sex scene on every chapter. I realized that I'm better at writing sex scenarios then the actual sex itself. I hope the sex part was satisfying to you guys at least. I think I will stick to fluff from now on...


End file.
